1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment instrument which treats a living body tissue.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0212420 discloses a treatment instrument including an end effector which clamps a living body tissue by two pairs of jaws (clamping portions), and locally heats the living body tissue by cautery pads disposed on grasping surfaces of the jaws, thus being capable of sealing the living body tissue. This treatment instrument heats the living body tissue in the state in which the two pairs of jaws are positioned close to each other, and treats the living body tissue between the two pairs of jaws. In this treatment instrument, after the living body tissue between the two pairs of jaws was treated, the two pair of jaws are moved forward, relative to the shaft. Thereby, one pair of jaws are moved away from the other pair of jaws, and force can be applied so as to separate the cauterized living body tissue between the two pairs of jaws.